


Humorous Spooky Drabbles

by coffeegleek



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeegleek/pseuds/coffeegleek
Summary: Humorous drabbles to spookish type prompts based on a tumblr post called October Drabble Prompts #1 by hallofceleano. The parts in bold and italic are from those prompts. Characters include Kurt, Blaine, Burt, Carole, and Finn. All fun; only #4 has some mild angst. #4 is for snarkyhag and regarding #5 - I know next to nothing about Twilight and had to look up Taylor Lautner on imdb. The liberties I took are my own.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Humorous Spooky Drabbles

**1\. Haunted by a shadowy figure:**  
_“Memories flooded my thoughts when I saw the thing. I knew that I deserved the awful death that it would bring.”_

“I can’t believe I posted a negative review about a popular fanfic! I’m going to burn in fandom hell. That’s what I get for listening to my boyfriend while sleep deprived and a bit drunk. Goodbye, bowtiednightbird. You were my favorite URL.”

“Blaine, you’re monologuing out loud again. Don’t delete your blog. Just get off tumblr and come to bed. No one is going to see your post, and if they do, they won’t care.”

“I was too mean!”

“You weren’t mean. That fic deserved to have a grammar book thrown at it. All you did was give the author a polite nudge in the right direction.”

“I should delete it.”

“I’m going to delete you in about two seconds if you don’t shut down your laptop.”

“Fine, but if they start flaming me, I’m taking you down with me.”

“I’d like to see them try, Dear.”

**2\. Mysterious tome**  
_“As I read the text aloud, it was as if the words were a tangible force, reshaping the air before me into a swirling vortex of luminescent mist.“_

“This is what I get for reading _The Joy of Cooking_ out loud in the very space Julia Child occupied in France. Her spirit has come to tell me that I am not as good of a cook as I tell everyone I am. She knows I’ve never gotten a souffle to rise and never perfected a pate’.”

Blaine pulled his husband away from the others in their tour group. “Kurt, you’re getting weird looks and I am seriously regretting getting you hooked on _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_. How about we skip the rest of the tour and get you some cheesecake at that little cafe’ you love?" 

**3\. Tempest in a tea pot**  
_“I felt the air in this room turn foul and threatening. The evil did not want me here.”_

“Kurt, for the love of god, just drink the damn tea. You’re sick and I’m not so helpless in the kitchen that I can’t put a tea bag into a cup of hot water. How did you get to be so cynical? You’re only nine years old for Christ’s sake.”

**4\. Ominous portents**  
_“Looking out across the museum grounds, my blood turned to ice as I saw an entire flock of crows laying dead on the ground.“_

Blaine removed his mask and shook his head back and forth. “Nope. Not this. I’m done. Santana said that role playing would spice up our sex life. But I can’t do this if you’re going to be a super villain who brainwashes Nightbird into killing an innocent flock of crows. It may be a kink for some. Not me.”

“Blaine, I was only teasing.”

“It wasn’t funny, Kurt, and it certainly wasn’t sexy. I’m sorry, but I think I need some air. I’m going for a walk.”

“You’re still in your Nightbird costume, Blaine.”

“At least my pants have a covered crotch, Doctor Cock-a-Doodle-Doo.”

Kurt sighed as he stared at his husband leaving their apartment. Then he looked down and sighed forlornly at his exposed and wilting erection. All that time spent altering his favorite gold lame’ pants for nothing. 

**5\. Slithering shadows**  
_“I couldn’t see the thing, but I could hear it in the dark corners - sliding across the marble.”_

“That’s a wonderful opening sentence, Blaine, but don’t you think it’s a little too Harry Potter for a Star Wars fanfic?”

“I should do a crossover! You’re brilliant, Kurt! Thank you! I have to text Sam about this.”

Kurt tried to give his best encouraging smile before putting his headphones back on. He turned back to his own google doc. Blaine had his Star Wars fanfic, he had his Twilight fics where Jacob was always hooking up with guys in dewy meadows. It wasn’t any better or worse than the self insert fics his boyfriend wrote. At least he didn’t write about things sliding across marble in dark shadows. Blaine really needed to get over his purple prose phase.

**6\. Remains of the High Priest**  
_“I saw a brief fog on the inside of the glass before it quickly faded. That thing inside, it was breathing.“_

“Kurt, that’s a mean thing to say about your brother!”

“I wasn’t talking about Finn. I was commenting about the way he washes dishes. It’s disgusting.”

“I’m standing right here, Kurt. Mom, make him stop!”

**7\. Don’t fall asleep**  
_“As the hours wore on, the exhaustion took its toll. But I knew that in dreams, the creatures could creep into my mind.“_

“Blaine Devon Anderson, if you quote any more parts of that vampire movie to me, I’m going to break up with you, then cut you up into little pieces and feed you to those very same vampires!”

“Ha! That’s what they do in the sequel! It’s really great! They all start out in this mansion that’s been haunted for decades only it’s…”

“I really hate you right now.”

“No, you don’t.”

“You owe me cheesecake.”

“Deal. But can I first tell you about the mansion?”

“No.”


End file.
